


Two Secrets

by Quinnion



Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Outing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Trans, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Being Walked In On, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, He tries tho, Idiots in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Menstruation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Trans Female Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Trans Shimizu Kiyoko, except they're not together yet, it's only implied tho, set in season 1 btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: Hinata throws the ball, hard. And it smacks Kageyama right in the back of his head but he doesn't even care. “What the hell is your problem!” he explodes, “You’re all awkward and weird around me all the time!”Rubbing the back of his head, Kageyama turns around and glares at him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he shouts back just as loud, taking a few steps closer and looking down at him, using his height to his advantage.“Is it cause I’m trans?! Is that why you’re acting all weird around me?!” Hinata grabs him by the collar and pulls him down so they’re face to face, breath warm on his skin. The tension in the air breaks. Kageyama’s hand drops and the anger on his face shifts to something else. Sadness maybe? Hinata can’t pinpoint it, he’s never seen him look like that.Or Hinata is outed as trans to the team and everyone takes it well except Kageyama, misunderstandings and shouting matches ensue
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Trans AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767268
Comments: 35
Kudos: 584





	Two Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm back!! I know I haven't posted in a while, so sorry about that but I've been busy with school and adjusting to being home and taking classes online due to COVID. Just want to let you know I'm safe and I hope you all are too! sO I've been meaning to write a trans AU for Haikyuu for a while, Hinata totally comes off as a trans boy for me and I really identify with him. Same with Nishi! Since I'm rewatching the show with my partner and I'm done with finals I thought I'd get to this! Hope you guys enjoy :D And I should by posting more regularly now!
> 
> UPDATE: so aaAAAA my amazing and supportive friend Savannah ([@literal-fandomtrash](https://literal-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)) commissioned this gorgeous [ fanart](https://fluffyaoi.tumblr.com/post/620730886656294912) for this fic!!! It's so good and I love it please go check out and like/reblog!!

He’s determined to make this a fresh start. Not only to finally play volleyball with an actual team and real tournaments, but to be himself. And Hinata won’t let anything keep him from doing either. At Kurasuno he’ll finally just be a boy who’s on the volleyball team. Not to say he didn’t enjoy middle school and his friends there, he was just the weird energetic tomboy and he’d rather leave that label behind him.

A wave of excitement that makes the hair on his neck stand up and his toes curl in his shoes washes over him each time he walks into the gym and steps on the shiny hardwood floors. He’ll never get used to the feeling. Unlike most days, Hinata isn’t the first to arrive, much of the rest of the team is already milling around the gym and in the club room, prepping for the day’s practice. Worries creep into his head but he just shakes them off, smiling brightly as he joins some of the others in the club room, greeting Daichi and Tanaka as he walks in. Kageyama is busy looking through his bag and only glances up briefly.

Hinata sets his bag down on the shelf and takes out his volleyball uniform, the fabric silky and slipping through his fingers. He starts with his bottoms, tugging off his pants and slipping on the shorts. Everyone is occupied with their own thing so he hopes no one would notice as he quickly unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off.

“What are you wearing?” he hears Kageyama ask from next to him. Of course he looks over right at the worst moment. Hinata’s whole body creeks as he slowly turns to face him, his snug nude binder in plain view. It’s obviously worn, with the edges curling and the straps on his shoulders stretched out.

“It’s nothing!” Hinata exclaims far louder than he meant to, if everyone’s eyes weren’t on him before they certainly are now, “I-It’s a binder,” he admits quickly, still faced with a blank stare from Kageyama. 

Hinata knows he’s relatively flat, he got very lucky that puberty wasn’t that dramatic for him, his hips are just a bit wider then he’d like and his chest not causing too much hassle. But he brings his hand up to his binder anyways, as if trying to hide the slight bump.

“I’ve never seen you wear that before,” Kageyama tilts his head a bit, not thinking to consider that that was very much on purpose. “What’s a binder?” he continues to stare right at the object in question, “Isn’t a binder just that thing for school to organize papers?”

Hinata is too nervous to mock him for his confusion, maybe he’ll get to it later, and he glances around with wide eyes, almost shrinking in on himself, “No, it’s for um...for compression, around the chest,” he tries to explain, skirting around the subject.

“Why would you-”

“Are you sure you should wear that during practice?” Suga cuts him off, “I know you might not like it, but maybe a sports bra would be safer?” That only confuses Kageyama further, looking around at Daichi and Tanaka for some sort of explanation. The others in the room start to put the pieces together, seeming to either understand or not really care, or, in Tsukishima’s case, a combination of both. 

Hinata pouts at that, but he’s glad that someone around here seems to know what’s going on, “I guess...I’ll think about it,” he mutters, finally pulling on his shirt and flattening down the fabric. 

“Why would you wear a sports bra?” Kageyama frowns slightly, “That’s only for girls, right?”

He knows he doesn’t mean it, but the comment stings, “Well some guys wear sports bras!” Hinata snaps, fists clenched as he glares up at him, “And some guys are transgender and have boobs and wear binders to hide them!” Some realization reaches Kageyama’s eyes and he mutters a soft ‘oh,’ a light blush dusting his cheeks. He would get angry at the yelling but he’s too busy processing what is shocking news for him. 

Hinata feels a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he looks up to see Daichi’s kind smile, “Exactly, we’ve got lots of different guys on this team. But that’s what makes us strong,” the firm hand gives him a squeeze and he finds himself relaxing.

“Yeah!” Tanaka exclaims, for some reason still shirtless even when everyone else is dressed, “And if anyone gives you trouble, just come get your upperclassman and I’ll teach them a lesson!” he grins wide and points his thumb at himself, chest puffed out as he laughs. 

“Not if I do it first!” Hinata laughs, eyes bright as he looks up at the older student. He’s relieved that at least he knows there are people here that have his back and don’t care about his body or who he used to be. Tanaka pokes fun at him, asking how he’ll fight anyone off with his scrawny arms, but before they can get into it Daichi calls them out for practice. 

Kageyama hangs back, lips pursed and brow furrowed, and Hinata deflates a bit when he looks back at him. Ignoring his worries, he doesn’t bring up the incident again, and he assumes that the other is over it. He decides practice is more important, as long as Kageyama doesn’t say anything rude. Despite the continued distance from Kageyama, which becomes more annoying and less easy to ignore with each day, their combo improves and Hinata finally starts to take pride in being a decoy. The team’s first practice match comes and goes, Hinata getting a taste for a real game and deciding he never wants to give it up.

_____________________________________________________

“Are you shorter then me?” Hinata blurts out before his mind catches up with his mouth, hesitantly approaching the strange student who just received Kageyama’s serve like it was nothing.

“Hey!” the small boy exclaims angrily, veins in his forehead almost popping, “What did you just say to me?!” he shouts. 

Hinata raises his hands defensively and backs off, the other crowding him, “I-I’m sorry!” he stutters, staring at him with wide eyes, “Um, may I ask how tall you are?” he asks cautiously, too curious to stop himself.

“I’m 5’2”!” he exclaims proudly, pointing at himself with his thumb and standing tall. Well, as tall as he can. Hinata gasps, jaw hanging open, and he wobbles a bit as he comes closer. “Wh-what’s with you?” the new arrival looks at him pointedly. 

“It’s my first time looking down at someone since joining a high school club!” Hinata admits emotionally as he covers his eyes with his forearm, rubbing away at the tears of joy that sting his eyes.

He bares his teeth and glares at him, “Don’t be moved to tears!” he growls, “You’re not looking that far down!” 

“Hey, it’s Noya!” 

He looks up to see Tanaka walking into the gym along with Daichi and Suga, “Hey, Ryu!” he swings his jacket over his shoulder and grins. 

“Nishinoya!” Daichi and Suga announce happily in unison, approaching along with Kageyama from behind the pair. Nishinoya greets them back with a high wave and Daichi introduces him to the first years, the talkative boy immediately chatting them up while Kageyama awkwardly tries to make conversation. 

While Nishinoya swings on his jacket, Tanaka speaks up, “Hey! Have you gotten buffer?” he asks, “Your arms look a bit more muscular!” Nishinoya immediately shrugs off the jacket and rolls his sleeve up to his shoulders, bringing up his arm and flexing. His arm is still pretty skinny but Hinata can see a slight bump of muscle on his bicep, though nothing compared to some of the other guys on the team.

“Yeah! You noticed?!” Nishinoya replies excitedly, “I used the time off to work out more! I did so many push-ups!” he announces with pride in his voice, “Looks like the T’s finally working!”

Tanaka feels his biceps and grins wide, “It did so much for your voice, finally your muscles are getting some-”

“T?” Hinata chokes out, fists balled up as he tries to hold back his excitement. He thinks he heard the other right but maybe they were talking about something else? Or he could have misheard? Either way, Hinata is already bursting at the seams with happiness, his face red and his cheeks puffed up as he holds his breath.

Nishinoya turns his attention towards him, brow raised, and lowers his arm slowly, “Yeah, like testosterone,” he replies bluntly, not seeming fazed, “I’ve been on it for almost a year now!” he adds with a wide grin.

Clutching his chest with a gasp, Hinata nearly starts crying again and hunches over before exploding out in excitement, “I’m trans too!” he yells at the top of his lungs. Nishinoya takes a second to process that but soon enough he’s jumping up excitedly.

“Awesome!” he exclaims, stars in his eyes, “We’ve never had two on the team before! Since-”

“Hey wait!” Tanaka cuts him off, “Kiyoko is part of the team too! Don’t leave her out!” he warns with an overly stern wave of his finger.

Nishinoya gasps and nods slowly, “Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten…” he says, seeming legitimately upset with himself, “Okay well, we’ve never had two trans _guys_ on the team before!” He corrects himself, glancing at Tanaka to see him smiling in satisfaction. Hinata raises his brow at the revelation, as do the other first years, but no one makes a big deal about it. Even if someone wanted to, they’d be too afraid of Tanaka’s reaction, and the inevitable harsh scolding from Daichi and Suga. 

“Anyways!” Nisihinoya continues, turning his attention back to Hinata, “Since I’m your cool upperclassman, I’ll show you the ropes,” he decides, “You’re on T, right?” 

Hinata nods so fast his hair bounces around, “Yeah! For a few months now!” he replies proudly. 

“Wow really?!” Nishinoya looks him up and down, “You look great! And you pass super well too, man.” Hinata couldn’t have received a better compliment and his gut is giddy with butterflies. He would have never thought there would be another trans guy on the team, much less one who’s so happy to mentor him. 

The others just watch the energetic interaction, smiling and rolling their eyes at how over the top they both are. Kageyama stares from the sidelines, not sure what to make of anything they’re saying. It almost seems like the words fly right over his head. Hinata is about to ask another question when Nishinoya snaps his head towards the door, on alert with eyes wide.

“Hey, it’s Kiyoko!” he dashes over to the pretty, rather put together girl, “I’ve come here to see you!” A loud slap resounds through the hall but Hinata is too excited to really take much notice. 

He turns towards the others, wiggling happily and holding his hands near his chest as if to contain his joy, “This is so great!” he giggles, “I’ve never met another trans guy before! Finally I know someone who really understands me.”

Daichi and Suga give him reassuring smiles, the later replying that he wanted to bring it up but was sure this reveal would be better and that it wasn’t really his place to say anyways. Hinata deflates a bit when he sees Kageyama is still frowning, something hidden in his eyes that he can’t quite pinpoint. He grips his hands and waits for him to say something too.

“O-Oh!” The taller boy realizes he’s expecting an answer, “Yeah...That’s really great,” he clears his throat, “That you we have a uh, guy like you on the team.” Hinata hums and flashes a small smile, still feeling a weird energy coming off of the other, but he ignores it and looks at Nishinoya when he walks back to the group, a red handprint on his left cheek. 

“So, where’s Asahi? Is he back?” he asks, hope in his voice.

Daichi and Suga go quiet and look away, “No…” the captain replies solemnly.

Nishinoya lets out a soft gasp and his face falls, lips curling into a growl to show his teeth, “That coward!” he rasps. Hinata is taken aback by this different side of him, apparently all his emotions are just as intense. 

“Hey, Noya!” Tanaka cuts in defensively, “That’s no way to talk about your upperclassman!” 

“Shut up! A coward is a coward!” Nishinoya raises his voice, brows furrowed and body tense in anger, “If Asahi isn’t coming back, I’m not coming back either!” Before anyone can stop him, he storms out of the gym, leaving Hinata and Kageyama confused. 

Hinata pushes his bottom lip out in a deep frown, “He’ll...join the team eventually right?” he asks, obvious sadness in his voice, as he glances between the four others.

Daichi sighs in frustration and scratches the back of his head, “It might not work but we can try. We need to do whatever we can, having Nishinoya, and maybe even Asahi, back would really help us.”

Of course Hinata has the team in mind, but he also just wants to be Nishinoya’s friend. He nods, expression quickly shifting to one of determination, “Yeah!” he exclaims firmly, “I’ll convince them both to join!” 

As it turns out, they are able to convince the both of them and before they know it the team starts coming together nicely. Even though Hinata and Kageyama work perfectly together during practice, Hinata still notices a distance between them. More than a few times he catches him staring at him, his dark eyes endless, and whenever he half-teases half-mocks him about it Kageyama just denies it angrily and walks off, steam coming from his ears. 

It’s not just that either. He’s awkward around him in the club room, always scooting away to keep at least a few inches of space. And Hinata can’t help feel hurt. He’s particularly offended when Kageyama awkwardly refuses to help him stretch after practice one day. Everyone else has paired up to do more complex two person stretches and Hinata immediately went to ask him, but he fumbled to come up with some excuse that he had overstretched the day before, barely looking him in the eye. Hinata’s heart dropped as he watched him walk away. Was he really that disgusted by him that he didn’t want to touch him?

He still doesn’t let whatever weird block Kageyama’s dealing with right now keep him from practicing to prepare for their training camp. Before the setter can start cooling down with the others and get ready to head home for the day, Hinata bounces over to him, “Kageyama!” he grins too wide for his face, “Give me another toss?” he throws a ball to him, by now it’s obvious he’s asking for him to practice late. 

Kageyama catches the ball and glances down at it before looking back at the bright boy, “I don’t think so,” he swallows thickly, tossing the ball back, “Not today, at least.” He barely looks him in the eye before turning around. That’s the last straw for Hinata. 

He throws the ball, hard. And it smacks Kageyama right in the back of his head but he doesn't even care. “What the hell is your problem!” he explodes, “You’re all awkward and weird around me all the time!” 

Rubbing the back of his head, Kageyama turns around and glares at him, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he shouts back just as loud, taking a few steps closer and looking down at him, using his height to his advantage. 

Hinata cranes his body, as if trying to meet him at eye level, and pulls his shoulders back to make himself just a bit larger, “You know exactly what I’m talking about!” At this point, their loud yelling has gotten the attention of those that haven’t left already. They look at each other worriedly, but no one intervenes yet. “You stare at me all the time but refuse to touch me at all! You’re always shrugging away or just straight up avoiding me!” he clenches his fists, face deep red, “And now you won’t even practice with me?!” Kageyama lifts his finger and opens his mouth to shout something back, but Hinata beats him to it and continues. 

“Is it cause I’m trans?! Is that why you’re acting all weird around me?!” he grabs him by the collar and pulls him down so they’re face to face, breath warm on his skin. The tension in the air breaks. Kageyama’s hand drops and the anger on his face shifts to something else. Sadness maybe? Hinata can’t pinpoint it, he’s never seen him look like that. Suga is about to step forward to intervene but he’s too late.

“I-...I don’t give a shit about that!” Kageyama shouts out of frustration, fire returning to his eyes, “Fucking shut up!” he grabs Hinata by his collar and easily lifts him, throwing him off of him and down to the ground, “Just-! Just fuck off!” he spits out, obviously not having a better comeback. Hinata quickly scrambles up off the ground, barely fazed, to face him but Kageyama is already on his way out, steps heavy. 

Hinata winces when he slams the door closed and shoots a glance at those watching, getting concerned looks. He grumbles under his breath and picks up the long forgotten ball, “Whatever, I like practicing by myself better anyways,” he lies to himself. 

Despite comforting words from a few teammates, Hinata is still in a bad mood after an hour or two of practicing on his own. Even the bike ride home in the dark doesn’t relax him like it usually does. The few days leading up to the training camp are just as tense, and it’s obvious everyone is thinking about it but they all silently hope the pair will make up on their own, like they usually do. Neither of them let this impasse stop them from playing. They continue practicing with the team and with each other, only exchanging a few words about game play and nothing else. Despite their stubborness, they both seem equally upset about the situation. 

Hinata is still himself though, chattering happily on the bus ride and quickly exploring each part of the spacious house they’ll be staying in, eyes shining brighter each time he peeks into a new room. After eating a filling dinner, Hinata waits well after the first years’ turn to bathe. Normally he would just shower in the privacy of his own home after practice, but the bathing area doesn’t have much privacy here. And if he can avoid Kageyama, all the better. He’s already nervous about living with a bunch of guys for a few days so he doesn’t need the added stress of fighting with his frien-teammate again. 

One of the last to go to bed, Hinata sneaks into the room as quietly as possible, wincing each time a floorboard creaks under his weight. He scans the room for an empty futon, most of the boys comfortably sprawled out, quiet snores filling the room. Hinata steps around and over them to reach a free one, settling down. He spots Kageyama’s tuff of black hair not far from him, he’s laid down flat and straight under the covers with his eyes closed. Hinata sighs sadly and lays down on his side, facing him. Exhaustion from the long day quickly pulls him into a deep sleep. 

He wakes up confused. For a second, he just thinks he woke up before everyone else but when he sits up he sees it’s still dark outside. He wonders what woke him up and then he shifts slightly. And Hinata feels a familiar wetness between his legs. His heart jumps up from his chest and lodges itself in his throat and he pulls off the covers, looking down. Even in the darkness he can see his thin shorts completely soaked through with blood. As is the futon under him. 

Unwieldy panic takes over and he struggles to keep a clear head, his heart pounding so fast he’s afraid it’ll wake the others. Speaking of, he snaps his head up to check if anyone else is awake. And he’s relieved to find that they all seem to be sleeping soundly. Hinata’s eyes start to sting, tears threatening to escape, but he refuses to let himself cry. He has to deal with this mess, a literal mess, himself. 

Hinata slips out from under the covers and gets up on shaky legs, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. He rummages through his bag, quietly thanking his past self for packing some tampons just in case and an extra set of pajamas. He scans over the room once more before heading to the bathroom, covering the evidence with his cover for now. Hinata knows it’s going to be nearly impossible to scrub out all the blood but he tries not to think about that right now. First he needs to clean himself up. 

Hinata takes care of himself in the bathroom and cleans his thighs, messy with dried blood, with a few splashes of water and a lot of scrubbing. Just as he slips on his fresh shorts, he hears creaking in the hallway. He freezes and slowly turns around to find none other than Kageyama standing in the doorway. The light pouring in from behind him turns his figure dark, but he still recognizes his silhouette. 

“What...Are you okay?” Kageyama mutters, hair sticking out in all different directions, “I saw your bed was empty and there were some drops of blood on the floor a-” 

He stops when his eyes land on the bloody shorts Hinata’s holding, standing frozen with a guilty look on his face as if he’d been caught stealing. Realization reaches Kageyama’s eyes and he looks away, knowing now that he caught the other in a vulnerable position and wanting to grant him some semblance of privacy. 

“O-oh…” he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, “I didn’t know you still got um, periods.”

Hinata is quick to stuff the now ruined shorts deep into the trash can and straightens up, “They stopped for a little bit, but now they’re back I guess,” he frowns, “Well, I’m fine. So you can leave, you’re clearly uncomfortable.”

Kageyama purses his lips together, determination set on his face, “I’m not...uncomfortable,” he says firmly, while still keeping his voice down. Despite his urge to yell, he knows waking everyone else up right now would be a disaster. Hinata raises his brow and turns to face him, putting his hands on his hips and waiting for him to continue. Obviously he isn’t convinced. 

“I did uh, research,” Kageyama continues, “On trans issues, and stuff. So I could know more about you and your situation.”

Hinata perks up a bit, facial expression relaxing into one of curiosity, “Really?” He just nods in response. “That’s...I appreciate that. You still didn’t have to be so weird about it at first,” he glances down at the ground, obviously still upset about how things have been during the last few weeks. 

“I wasn’t-!” Kageyama nearly starts shouting but he cuts himself off, looking back into the hallway just to make sure no one woke up, “I wasn’t being weird because of that...It wasn’t because you’re trans, or at least not because I think being trans is weird. I don’t think that,” he keeps his voice as quiet as possible, bottling up all his frustration.

Hinata still isn’t sure he’s telling the whole truth and looks at him pointedly, “Then why?!” he scream-whispers, “Why with all the awkwardness?1 We’re close...right?!”

Bringing his hands up into his hair, Kageyama tugs on the strands, face twisted, “We _are_ close but-!” he struggles to find the right words, gesturing vauging, “I didn’t...I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable! Or let you down because I don’t know anything,” he huffs, not looking up to see Hinata smiling. “I lik-I care about you and I didn’t want to touch you in a way that you didn’t want, cause I know some trans folks can be really uncomfortable with their bodies, and I didn’t know how to ask what sort of touching would make you uncomfortable or if asking would-” he starts to get off track and decides to shut up. Kageyama feels a hand take his and he lifts his head to meet Hinata’s gaze.

“That’s sweet, but you worry too much,” he laughs quietly, “I don’t mind being touched, especially if it’s you.” His face turns a deep shade of red, as does Kageyama’s, when he realizes the implications of what he said, but he doesn’t take it back, biting back the urge to. “And you can always ask me questions,” he adds, “But, that doesn’t explain all the staring though?” 

Kageyama tries to scoot away when Hinata stretches up on his tippy toes to inspect his face, as if he’s trying to draw the answer out with his mind. “I-I like looking at you!” he chokes out, “Fucking whatever!” He simultaneously hates and loves the grin that spreads over his friend’s face. He finds his back against the wall, the other cornered him in.

“You like looking at me?” Hinata teases him, but he’s blushing just as much as he is, “You should have just said something and-”

“Shut up!” Kageyama shoves him away playfully, “Yeah, whatever,” he mumbles, “It’s not like you don’t do your fair share of staring anyways.” 

Hinata decides to ignore that, far more interesting in pushing his buttons, “And were you about to say you like me? I think I heard y-”

“Stop right there unless you want me to take it back!” Kageyama points at him harshly but the threat is empty. Hinata just laughs and he sighs shakily as he runs his fingers through his messy hair, “We still have cleaning up to do anyways.” Neither of them noticed how close they were until they step away, both feeling their hearts beat a bit faster. 

Kageyama silently offers his help, not letting the other boy refuse, and, as quietly as possible, they remove the blood stained bedding, carefully maneuvering around sleeping bodies to switch it with a fresh one. If anyone is woken up by hushed giggles and cursing from missteps, they don’t make it clear. Kageyama stays longer than he needs to. He could have returned to his futon but he helps set up Hinata’s new one, even though he could easily do it himself. They kneel side by side, setting up the layers and flattening their hands over the fabric, until their fingers brush against each together.

Both looking up at the same time, their eyes meet in the darkness. Neither of their hands move. Hinata swallows thickly, glad Kayegama probably can’t see his blush, and slowly laces their fingers together, heart skipping a beat when he feels his hand get squeezed. He glances at Kageyama’s lips, wondering what they would feel like.

“Can I-?”

“Yeah,” Kageyama answers before he can even finish the question, too impatient to even wait those few seconds. Hinata stifles a laugh and he leans in first, closing his eyes before they meet in the middle. His lips are just as soft as he thought they’d be and he brings his other hand to Kageyama’s face. 

Short nails dig into his hand and he caresses his thumb over his cheek to encourage him to relax. Kageyama exhales through his nose, letting up until the hold on Hinata’s hand is just a firm squeeze. The kiss is chaste and light, both of them barely moving their lips. Just as they press a bit harder and closer, it’s over. It felt like the longest few seconds ever but it was far too quick.

“Again?” Kageyama doesn’t need to say that twice. There are several more ‘again’s and then just one more, when someone coughing and shifting, hopefully in their sleep, signals the end. As they pull away, there is a silent promise that this won’t be the last time. Far from it. 

Kageyama’s hand lingers on Hinata’s as he pulls away, whispering a quiet ‘good night’ before he returns to his own bed a few people away. He now regrets setting up so far away, maybe the next night he’ll be able to sneak his way closer.

“Good night,” Hinata replies in a hushed voice, finally crawling under the covers when he sees Kageyama is settled. It takes him a while to calm down, face still hot and fingers gripped the edge of his blanket tight. His cheeks hurt from grinning too much, a common occurrence for him. Hinata forces his eyes closed and eventually sleep takes over, but his dreams are full of thoughts of Kageyama. 

The difference between the pair is painfully obvious the next day. They’re back to laughing and goofing off together, with the usual amount of playful bickering. Everyone is quick to notice and a sigh of relief spreads through the team, all of them glad they don’t have to actually get involved. Most of the team don’t fail to pick up that Hinata and Kageyama are closer than usual. They share casual touches, hands lingering on backs for longer and victory hugs tighter and closer. Shared glances between them are tender and there’s an electricity, a heat, between their bodies whenever they get close. 

The pair play better than ever too. The setter is completely in sync with the blocker’s movements, and the other way around. Despite their continued losses against Nekoma, Karasuno is able to scrape by a few more points every match. And in the end, the win doesn’t matter, the strengthening of the team does.

_____________________________________________________

Hinata is usually the first to arrive for practice in the morning. He leaves home before the sun is up and watches it rise on his way down the mountain. Kageyama used to arrive just after he’s started warming up on his own, but ever since the training camp he’s silently taken it upon himself to come at the same time as Hinata. They’re both happy to have an extra half an hour together alone before the day starts. It doesn’t take them long to use the time for something other than just quiet conversation and hand holding.

He’s unsure how he got here, with his back pressed against the lockers and Kageyama’s lips firmly pressed on his, but Hinata isn’t complaining. With his eyes closed, his hands find their way to Kageyama’s shoulders, holding tight as he tilts his head deeper into the kiss. A gasp is pulled from his throat when he feels his tongue against his bottom lip. Kageyama smirks into the kiss but Hinata isn’t about to let him have this.

He slides his hands down his back and pushes it under his shirt, feeling his bare skin, just as he bites his lip gently. Kageyama sighs breathily, almost sounding like a moan, and Hinata giggles. He growls and immediately retaliates, pressing Hinata harder against the wall and slipping his tongue into his mouth. It quickly becomes a battle of who can make the other more flustered and pull out louder and louder sounds. Before they know it, four hands are groping underneath shirts as lips slot together messily. They’re too engrossed in each other to notice footsteps approaching the club room.

Just as another moan slips out of Hinata’s throat, the door swings open and the couple freeze, “You’re right I think it would be good if you work-” Daichi cuts himself off when he processes the sight. They break the kiss and turn their heads to see several pairs of eyes staring at them. Even though this comes to a surprise, no one really looks shocked.

“You guys!” Nishinoya bursts into the room before they can even separate, “Did you finally get together?!” he asks excitedly, practically bouncing off the walls, “I called it, Tanaka!” he exclaims before he even gets a response. 

Kageyama finally pulls back, peeling himself off of Hinata, and wipes his face, “Uhh, yeah,” he mutters, cheeks flushed, “What do you mean ‘finally’?”

“When did this happen?!” Nishinoya ignores his question in favor of asking his own, absolutely needing to know all the details.

“During the training camp with Nekoma,” Hinata answers, smiling sheepishly, “I had m-...He helped me out with something while you guys were sleeping and we made up and it sort of just happened naturally.” He shares a tender gaze with Kageyama.

“That’s great!” Nishinoya launches himself into the air in what’s practically a split jump.

Suga hums knowingly and chuckles, “That explains why you guys were in such a good mood the day after.”

Kageyama opens his mouth to protest when a hard slap on his back pushes all the air out of his lungs, “Well, congrats!” Tanaka laughs heartily before he leans down to whisper not so quietly, “You better treat him right or else I’m gonna get your ass.”

Shrugging his hand off his back, Kageyama coughs and takes in a raspy breath, “I wasn’t planning on doing anything else,” he rolls his eyes. 

“I’m happy for you two,” Daichi says, not about the launch into a lecture since he knows he won’t be able to stop them from doing what they want, “We’re in full support of your relationship, just try not to use the club room for non-volleyball related activities, yeah?” he looks at them pointedly.

Hinata laughs and rubs the back of his head, only half regretting that they got caught, “We’ll try, no promises!”

**Author's Note:**

> I might fuck around a write a sequel, trans AU babey
> 
> UPDATE: so I DID fuck around a wrote a sequel check out [ Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467323) and also make sure to go look at and like/reblog this amazing [ fanart](https://fluffyaoi.tumblr.com/post/620730886656294912) my friend Savannah ([@literal-fandomtrash](https://literal-fandomtrash.tumblr.com/)) commissioned!!!
> 
> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I do take requests/commissions; contact me on my [ tumblr ](http://being-gay-on-ice.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment on this fic!


End file.
